girlfriend
by tenshixaphan
Summary: Iruka and his special girl onshot Irukaxoc ocxIruka


On a pretty morning a girl with long white hair was running down the streets of Konoha. Her eyes not really spotting everything on the street as long as she came to were she was headed. Stopping in front of the academy, she was breathless and needed to sit for a while. After five minutes loos breathing she didn't want to get into de school, maybe it was to dumb to ask someone something like that. But she had to know, her hand pushed her of the ground. While getting up a class with little ninja kids passed by. And one Sensei. "Iruka-sensei!" You squealed he was the one you wanted to see.  
>"Ow hey" Iruka was shocked to see you here, he didn't want you to be here because of the kids. You were there so often to see Iruka that they started to think you two where dating. "Oew Look its sensei's girlfriend!" Konohamaru screamed. Iruka turned bright red, but you didn't even know what that mend. Girlfriend.. yes you were a friend of Iruka, but the meaning of what the kids mend didn't reach you at all. 'Oke five laps you kids!" Iruka yelled the kids started running.<p>

"Troublesome children" Iruka sighed.

"Then why do you work with them?" You asked smiling.

"just because…" He didn't want to finish his line and asked you why you were here.

"Because.. I wanted to ask you something" You said bluntly.

"I got the time" Iruka had a red face all of the sudden. You flinched your eyebrow.

"Why says everyone I'm your girlfriend.. And what is that?" Iruka laughed at you, but you didn't seem to get it.  
>"A girlfriend is a girl who has a boyfriend… but that seems really unclear." He scratched the back of his head and thought. "I'll explain after class ok?"<p>

You nodded and walked to do something funny. You really liked Iruka sensei, he was funny, and cute, and always knew everything!

After playing with Naruto, a water balloon game. You were all wet, and Naruto had this blush on his face. "Naruto? Your face is as red as Hinata's what wrong?"

Naruto snorted a little. "You're wet... I really can… s...see your bra" Naruto pointed at you. 'Very funny" You commented, but he was right. You didn't care anyway. "I have to go" Naruto then said, he started to run. "Ow hey Iruka" You turned around to see Iruka, Iruka walked up to you. "Hi honey"

You flinched. "Did you just call my honey?"

Iruka's face turned red when he had a good look at you. Looking down you discovered Naruto had told you the truth, and your white bra with little caked on then was visible. "nice" the sarcasm came of it.  
>"So you gonna tell me Iruka-sensei?" You said, hoping he just wouldn't stare at the stupid bra. Which he did.<p>

"What?" He said almost drooling.

"MY Question! Sensei!" You yelled. He almost screamed because you yelled at him, that nodded.

"They call you my girlfriend because they think" You saw him thinking how to put it. "they think…."

Almost bursting out of your skin with question marks, you came standing closer to Iruka. "Sensei come on!"

"Don't call me sensei"

"But you are!"  
>"Not right now!" Iruka poked you in your waist and then thought it over again. 'I'll explain the girlfriend part first."<p>

You nodded, you wanted to know, because you grew up without parents just like Naruto. You were 1 year older then him tough. No one teach you these things.

"You know what love is right?" you nodded again. "ok, good, and if someone says I love you'

You looked at Iruka, he stopped talking, and looked at you. "That someone, most of the time asks: Do you want to be with me… and if this person says yes" Iruka stopped again looking at the ground this time. "Then the girl is that someone's girlfriend" He finished.

Finally you got it, you sighed. "Now I know this, I really don't mind if they say I'm yours.." Iruka looked at you as if you had hit him. "What?" he managed to say.

"i.. really like you…" looking at the ground, you thought he was going to laugh at you, but he didn't. You felt a hand under your chin, making you look up, a pair of soft lips on your. A red glow came of you, but you managed to kiss him back. You snaked your arms around him loving every second of what you were doing. His hands on your waist. The kiss broke off, Iruka pushed you tight to his body. "I don't like you at all you know that" You were shocked, why did he kiss you then? But before you could ask he finished what he was going to say. 'I love you, do you want to be mine?" You almost did a fangirly squeal, and nodded.

~Naruto~ Naruto had came back to see of Misuki (you) were alright, because in the evening she would come to do something together like scaring Ino. When knocking on her door, no one answered, Naruto pouted, were would she be?

"Ow I know she's already by the academy waiting!" Naruto screamed which was a bad habit

Of his. While walking Konohamaru passed by.

"He Konohamaru did you see Suki?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I did!" He screamed, louder than Naruto did.

"Were is she?" Naruto bend a little to hear Konohamaru.

"She's with Sensei" Naruto frowned which sensei? Kakashi or Iruka? He asked him.

"Iruka you dumbass" Naruto didn't seem to know. "I heard Iruka sensei ask her to be his girlfriend" He talked a little bit funny because he missed a tooth.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Naruto screamed.  
>"Yeah I am!"<p>

"Let's spy on them!"

Naruto and Konohamaru were spying the rest of the night, but al they saw, were Misuki and Iruka lying on the couch in his house.

"Boring"

~Three years from that~

"Iruka come on!" You screamed trough the house.

"All right!" You got as replay. "I'm coming!"

You stand in front of the house, still almost the same, but two things changed.

You had a ring around your finger, a beautiful one.

And in your arms there was a little child, of two years old.

Such a little happy family.

Naruto became Hokage, in the years and invited you three over for some dinner.

He had married Hinata, she was at the moment really really pregnant.

~End~


End file.
